wwosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinchuriki
All jinchuriki have the ability to use the tails beast bomb if they master their tailed beast. It takes time and strength to seal away one of these,assign beasts. Despite people thinking of them and their holders as tools or weapons, the tailed beasts actually have names and feelings, and getting along with them can boost the resonance between the Biju and the Jinchuriki One tail: Shikaku ---- The one tailed Shukaku is the most cunning and incoherent of the great biju and takes the form of a Tanooki, it grants the user the ability to use sand as an element by itself. It also grants the ultimate defensive technique with its sand as well as flight using a sand cloud. To obtain this biju you must hunt it Two tail: Matatabi ---- The two tailed Matatabi is the most respectful and polite of the great biju and takes the shape of a two tailed cat. It grants the user great speed and the ability to mold their chakra into blue fire To obtain this biju you must hunt it Three tail: Isobu ---- The three tailed isobu is the shyest of the great biju and takes the shape of a giant turtle and refers to itself as "boku". It grants its user a great ability over water release as well as the ability to use coral as an offensive or defensive techniques To obtain this biju you must hunt it Four tail: Son Goku ---- The four tailed Son Goku is the most pride filled of the great biju and it takes the form of a giant monkey. Which grants its user control over lava based techniques To obtain this biju you must hunt it Five tail: Kokuo ---- The five tailed Kokuo is the most quiet and reserved of the five great biju and takes the shape of a horse dolphin and talks in an old fashion manor when referring to itself making it seem very polite. This biju grants its user the ability of steam that can be harnessed to increase over all strength To obtain this biju you must hunt it Six tail: Saiken ---- The six tailed saiken is the most boastful of the great biju and takes the shape of a six tailed slug. It grants its user the ability to use a corrosive acid in their techniques. To obtain this biju you must hunt it Seven tail: Chomei ---- The seven tailed Chomei is the happiest of the great biju and takes the form of a giant beetle, it grants the user ability of flight if controlled and is a happy minded biju referring to itself as "the lucky seven" it grants the user an ability called scale powder which creates a bright flash to disorientated an opponent. As well as a wind chakra that can be used via its wings to cut things. To obtain this biju you must defeat its holder Heishi Aburame Eight tail: Gyuki ---- The eight tailed Gyuki is the toughest and most serious of biju and can also be quite rude, it takes the form of a giant octopus. It grants the user the ability to use ink as a defensive and offensive tool. To obtain this biju you must hunt it Nine tail: Kurama ---- The nine tailed Kurama is the strongest source of the great biju and takes the form of a giant nine tailed fox. It is a very hateful being and believes that the more tails you have the stronger e biju. This biju is hard to control and seal but it grants its user an insurmountable amount of chakra. To obtain this biju you hunt it